The Cellular, Molecular and Morphological Core provides a wide range of essential services for the Program Project. We have assembled, as part of our program, a team of supporting cellular and molecular biologists to assist us in the investigation of the molecular aspects of solid tumor physiology. The use of the services of Core B for 81 of 90 original articles published since 2006 provides the strongest evidence of the benefit of the Core to the Program. The molecular biology component will provide the expertise, apparatus, assay protocols, and essential reagents for the characterization of gene expression and regulation. These routine services include isolation and purification of DNA, RNA and proteins, in situ hybridization. Southern, Northern and Western blot analysis, the generation of DNA constructs, promoter analysis, the modification of gene expression in tumor and host stromal cell lines, and genotyping of transgenic animals. The cell culture component will provide the expertise and services, including the maintenance of parental and transfected cell lines, quality control, and maintenance of supplies. The morphology component will provide equipment, supplies and protocols as well as expertise and services for the analysis of tissues and cells, including fixation, embedding and sections preparation, as well as performing routine staining and immunohistochemical procedures. The flow cytometry component will provide equipment, supplies, protocol and services for characterization of specific cell populations. In addition to providing these services, the Core personnel will interact with Project Investigators to provide strategic consultation in the design of experimental procedures, to introduce innovative approaches using state-of-the-art techniques, and to assist in the completion of experiments and interpretation of data for molecular, cell and morphology studies. Finally, the Core personnel will assure reagent and antibody quality, manage biological information, acquire and store research materials, and maintain logs.